<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidan Is Confused By His Polyamorous Relationship by Ratt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584434">Hidan Is Confused By His Polyamorous Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9'>Ratt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mob Boss AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kakuzu has had enough of these motherfuckin snakes on this motherfuckin plane, Kakuzu's apartment is an elderly cat sanctuary, M/M, More Serious Than It Sounds, Polyamory, This is somewhat ridiculous, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kakuzu and orochimaru bonded after being stuck in the Amazon for 4 months, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a modern Hidan/Orochimaru/Kakuzu story in which they're kidnapped at a science conference and stuck in the Amazon jungle for months. What else do you expect? (Multiple oneshots, a bit darker than it sounds.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>orochimaru/hidan/kakuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mob Boss AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidan Is Confused By His Polyamorous Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an AU in which Kakuzu and Orochimaru were kidnapped at a science conference and were stuck in the Amazon for months. Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kakuzu get closer, and they're both dating Hidan (who is stuck back home in NYC). As nuts as it sounds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a lot of things that confused Hidan about Orochimaru's sudden friendship (relationship?) with Kakuzu upon their return from being lost together for months in the Amazon jungle.</p><p>Well, perhaps it wasn't exactly 'sudden', considering they had been lost together for months in the Amazon jungle, but it was still bewildering at the very least; Kakuzu and Orochimaru had approximately one interaction with each other prior to the doomed conference trip, and it was Orochimaru threatening Kakuzu with a gun to his face. Hidan felt more than a little justified to feel confused here.</p><p>It started when Hidan woke up the morning after Orochimaru's return to find himself staring right in the face of a sleeping Kakuzu, when it had definitely been Orochimaru who had been in bed with him the night before. </p><p>In fact, he was positive that Kakuzu hadn't come home with them at all, citing a desire to go back to his own apartment and see his elderly cats that Itachi had been dutifully pet-sitting for months. Though he had missed Kakuzu as well, Hidan was happy to have Orochimaru all to himself that night, trailing light kisses along his malnourished body with ragged murmurs of <i>'I missed you, I was so scared, I thought I lost you—'</i></p><p>For once, Orochimaru allowed himself to be held through the night, running his slender fingers up and down Hidan's back offering reassuring whispers of <i>'I'm here now, everything is fine, I'm not going anywhere.'</i></p><p>They had fallen asleep like that, Orochimaru curled up in Hidan's arms, exhaustion from it being the end of months of terror and running for his life settling over him like a heavy fog.</p><p>Which is why Hidan was so confused when he awoke the next morning to find Kakuzu in bed across from him. </p><p>Brows furrowing as he fought down the rising need to panic, Hidan glanced around for any sign of where Orochimaru had disappeared to. To his relief, he didn't need to look far—pressed neatly between them was Orochimaru's smaller body, pale skin barely visible beneath his head of dark hair, tucked snugly under the arm Kakuzu curled around his chest.</p><p>Hidan didn't know what to do. Was this a dream? Should he wake them up? Was he hallucinating Kakuzu? He was pretty sure Kakuzu had never even been in Orochimaru's apartment before, much less slept in the bed with them. What had he missed while he was asleep?</p><p>At a total loss, Hidan did the only thing that felt right to do. "...Guys?" he tried, voice hesitant but loud enough to wake someone.</p><p>A red and green eye opened slowly, blinking at him as though trying to comprehend what Hidan was doing there. As if <i>Kakuzu</i> was the one with the right to be confused.</p><p>"What." Kakuzu's voice was a low growl, rough with sleep and mild irritation.</p><p>"What—what's going on? Why are you in my bed?" Hidan raised his voice, which earned him an unhappy sleep noise from Orochimaru, who nuzzled into them further as if to block out all the sounds. Kakuzu simply closed his eyes once more.</p><p>"...Go back to sleep, Hidan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who read this. ~Ratt, 06.06.2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>